


Brightness across the universe

by Jverse



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hope's Peak AU, Non-Killing Game AU, lovechild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jverse/pseuds/Jverse
Summary: Maki's going to spend the Christmas night with her daughter alone, as her husband is far away from them and is going to pass the night between stars. However, as Akari was very specific in her Christmas letter, she has a certain sentiment struggling inside of her, and wonders if everything will hold to her expectations.





	Brightness across the universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarEyedPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarEyedPrince/gifts).



"It's all clear! It must be that! I'm sure, mama!" Two dark purple orbs were fixating on the TV's screen, it showing one of the many Christmas events that were held around the city. People were having a very fun time, and the little girl giggled. She was fixating on the figure of a dancing Santa, that shared some candies with anyone who danced with him.

"Is there anything you aren't sure of, Akari? What now?" The 4 years old bright star of a child smiled after listening to her mother's soft tone, so invested in seeing the bearded figure in red, mostly forgetting about the puzzle she was trying to build piece by piece, over the table next to her.

"Santa's a hero! Look, he needs to go around the world giving presents to everyone, and he still can dance and do many fun things around! He's trying to make everyone happy! It's like papa said... Heroes can do anything, even if it seems impossible! Right mama?" She grabbed a piece that clearly couldn't connect with the small hole she was trying to push it in, so insistent, without being able to avert her eyes and look at her little mistake. So pushy that she frowned slightly, her tongue between her lips.

Maki waited for a moment, looking at the dancing Santa at the screen, and then at her daughter's vibrant eyes, imbued with childish hope. She smiled softly, two fingers rubbing some hair strips from her over the shoulders cut and then holding the little one's hand, the same that was holding the puzzle piece. "I never said he couldn't be a hero. He might be, as always working for everyone's happiness even if it feels immense. He's trying his best to make everyone content enough, all around the world. Papa banters about those things a lot but, Akari..." She stopped, taking the little piece from her petite hand. "You know that sometimes, he can't help everyone. He'll do his best and in the end, we'll smile with whatever he gives to us. It's a kind gesture. You aren't worried about it, isn't it?"

As her mother took the piece from her hand, she finally blinked and looked at it, realizing that she wasn't paying attention to the challenge she herself entered into. She shook her head, approving Maki's words, before quickly snatching the piece from her hand, holding it firmly again. "No, no! I'm sure that Santa will do whatever we ask him! We were nice and believe in him, I wrote the letter and wrote please a lot of times! It's like shouting very loud, right? I'm sure Santa will hear me..."

"Read you, sweetie. And I'm... sure. You were very sincere with your words. He knows you're a good girl." Maki said, softly again while ruffling her hair, some strips collected in a side, spiky bun of brunette hair. Akari laughed funnily and nodded, now focusing into working with the puzzle completion, this time trying to not make any impulsive mistakes. "Yes, mama!"

But Maki needed to hold back a long of sigh, not wanting to show any signs of lingering sadness in front of her child. She wasn't particularly sad, it was more of a melancholic sentiment. She got up, turning while grabbing her cell from the table. "It's almost dinner time. I'll go check on something and then I'll bring the food. Yes, yes, I know you want to help." She smiled, a finger shaking as the little one was going to open her mouth. "Let mama do it. It's a special dinner. It has a surprise..." Akari opened her mouth, eyes brightening with a powerful feeling of innocence that could easily melt her mother's heart, even if she was very good at hiding it.

"Wow, a surprise?! Don't worry mama, I'll be here with my puzzle!" She said, a spunky frown forming over her features as returning to her own little challenge, grabbing a bunch of pieces.

Maki giggled while going to the study room for a moment. Her face switched to that melancholic expression now, as being alone. She turned the computer on, following the instructions she was reading from a private message at the cell. A window popped up, and a green signal now lit indicated that everything was going to be okay... But still, Maki felt like it could be even better. She wouldn't blame anyone, she never questioned about her husband's duties or work, as she adored Kaito being able to finally follow his dreams many years ago. When they got off Hope's Peak, and after some time when they finally decided to stay together, she quickly adapted to him needing to fly to America. It had been the same when he finally traveled to space, always saying goodbye with pride in her eyes, with hope. But when you love someone that much and wish the best for them, it's also impossible to not long for them, to not miss certain things, to not desire to live some moments between the entire family they formed... And this was going to be the first year since Akari was born that Momota wasn't going to pass the winter Holidays with them. In fact, there was more. Almost a year had passed since he needed to fly to the space station, and they would communicate with special, online calls held by the NASA itself. Like today, it wasn't different.

But what made Maki to be this deeply concerned was that letter. She opened a drawer near the computer, checked into some things and grabbed it. Akari's Christmas Letter. She remembered Kaito telling her to buy everything the child wrote here during a private call, always wanting to spoil his little star. She would frown and go more responsible, arguing that he could get so impulsive and reminding to get into a proper balance in education with their child... But truth was that they were good with it, that she also wanted to spoil her child at a special occasion of course, and that the little banter usually ended with them both laughing together like when they started to trust on each other during their high school days. Like when they fell for each other. Like they were now, in love, and building a family together, jumping over any difficulties together. She missed him deeply, but she didn't have any problem with their situation. Maki was happy, this was the life she longed for so much time ago, when grief covered her path and she couldn't even have a life of her own. Everything was different now.

And still, she was concerned. "Momota, you..." She whispered to herself, opening the letter and reading it clearly. _Santa, please! Could you bring papa home as a present? I miss him! He's a hero like you and knows how to fly too! Can you get to him? Please? Thank you so much!_ These pure words were at her chest, lamenting that they couldn't turn into a complete reality. The astronaut was very busy, he still needed to be far from home, and his supervisor talked with Maki about it for some time. The man assured a special private connection for today, but that was the best he could do. Indeed, she got a message from him right now. Everything was prepared. In ten minutes, Kaito would air on the screen for them. But it wasn't feeling still like the full thing...

The caretaker left everything prepared, going to the kitchen and checking the modest, yet tasty meal she prepared for the two of them. There was also a Christmas cake in the fridge, one of the many she made at the orphanage for the many kids she took care of. Taking this small moment to interiorize that resignation sentiment, she got off to Akari. Checking the clock, three minutes left. "C'mon, sweetie. You know what? I'm showing you the surprise now. We'll eat later, it's important!" She smiled fondly, and Akari almost jumped from her position, dusting off her skirt.

"So great, mama!! I can't wait! What is it? What is it?!" Again, eyes brightening powerfully, and fists shaking. Her mother needed to make a big effort into keeping to these expectations, she didn't want to deceive her daughter.

"Grab my hand, Akari. Let's go..." She added some mystery, which calmed the energetic child with curiosity for a moment. Holding the hand tightly, she guided her to the study room.

Akari remained in silence. All of this was very familiar, and she could already figure that they were going to see her dad through the screen. That green light over the program, mom sitting over the chair and grabbing her... Everything was the same. And even if Maki started clicking on some settings the same way they did each time her space papa was going to visit them, she didn't gave up on her expectations. _Santa was a hero! She had been good, right? He'll make everything possible!_

The door rang at the fateful moment. One ring, two rings. It was very effusive. Familiar, in a way.

As Maki opened her eyes widely and turned, Akari gasped for the both of them. It was the exact hour. It couldn't be, the supervisor said...

"Mama?" The little one asked, as she was confused thinking that it was too early for Santa to come.

"Let's go." her mother said in a reassuring tone, holding her hand and heading quickly.

When they opened the door, Kaito was smiling widely, in what he thought was his charming one. And it usually would be... Although it looked a bit idiotic. It was clear that he waited out his own apartment for... Who knows how many minutes? Maki thought, blushing slightly, almost going to frown as a natural reaction.

"Papa! Papa! You're here! Uuuuuuuuush! Papaaaa!" Akari left her mother's hand and shook her arms up repeatedly, going to jump over her dad, who of course dropped the bag, grabbed her and held her up.

"Yo! How's the most precious star shine?! As bright and warm as ever, I see! Fantastic!" Kaito giggled, rubbing his nose with her daughter's in a tender way. She returned the giggle, with a similar energy.

"Momota, you... You didn't tell me..." Maki whispered, but not in a complaining way, as more emotional than anything. This big dork continued being himself. She quickly understood. He might've being preparing this flashy entrance since she told him about Akari's letter. He's just like that. Probably talked with the supervisor to not inform her about all of this and keep the surprise from the entire family. He turned this into a _present_ , just like Akari asked for. So proper of Momota, going for the grand act. Her chest pulsed intensely, with a complicated mixture of feelings that was honestly... Awesome.

"Hey, Harumaki! How's everything? Santa flew so high that we met in his way! He told me I had to take on a special mission! And I gotta say... That sleigh is quite comfy. He knows what he's doing!" He rubbed one of Akari's cheeks in a playful way with a couple of fingers as he told that, and saw his wife crossing her arms, only to keep a funny smile and go grab his sleeve.

"And of course you were wearing your NASA jacket... Needed to leave a good impression for a hero, huh?" She said, challenging, as pulling both into the apartment softly.

"You know that's a code between heroes." Kaito laughed. " He has his characteristic red suit... And there's no way I would fly around the world without my space jacket! He recognized me in an instant!"

"Hahahaha, I knew it, papa! That's why I asked Santa! He's so good! I knew he would remember you!" Akari clapped slightly, and Maki, as much as wanting to remain serious, couldn't help but let a tender chuckle to escape from her lips as she closed the door. Momota was at home. Their family would enjoy this moment together. That was enough.

She approached, hugging him while Akari was still being held by him. Kaito looked down, a softer expression happening. He was playing his usual cards, as the Luminary of the Stars hardly changed, but it was obvious how much he missed them too. He closed his eyes, breathing. The coldness of the streets out there faded quicker than expected, an unique, familiar warmth coming. Emotion was held slightly watery at the couple's eyes, but that close moment was enough for them to tell everything without words, and also to keep to Akari's energy. So bright and happy that they couldn't stop fixating in the hope that was transmitted through every one of their child's acts.

In a moment, the family would be around the lunch table, the three of them serving the menu that Maki prepared. Going back and forth into the kitchen, astronaut and caretaker would exchange some gazes and expressions. It was like Maki was wanting to nag Kaito as she made food for only two people, but it was just another form of telling she missed him. He responded with the same sentiment, and both knew that sharing what they had over the table was enough as long as they were together. There was a delicious cake waiting for them as a dessert, too.

"Oh, you were making a puzzle? That's so cool, Akari! Papa needed to do a lot of these during his special training. My star shine is aiming high!" Momota said as they started to eat, the little one wanting to show her progress to him.

"Not these exactly. Don't brag about everything you see! They're for children, and it was a gift from your grandma, actually. She's learning a lot, right Akari?"

"Yes! I love them! When you finish one, you get a wonderful image! Look papa, this one is going to be full of animals, it's like painting without actually doing it. It's awesome! Mama put the last one over the wall, see?" She pointed at a frame that showed a very natural scenery with a night, starry sky. Quite simple and easy, as it had proper difficulty for a 4 years old. But equally charming.

"Look at that beautiful sight. Dad's been there, you know! It gives me a very good feeling. Nice work, star shine! You know what? If you like puzzles that much, I might show you something special when you grow up a bit..."

"Heh, you can't keep that, Momota." Maki said, a mid-smile forming over her expression.

"What? What?" Akari shook her head, alternating between looking at the both of them.

"There's a type of puzzle that's called like you." Maki said, looking at her daughter tenderly. "Dad made some of these back in our training days. It's a cute coincidence."

"Ooooh? So I'm called after a puzzle?! That's why I like them that much?" Perplexed, Akari blinked, mouth kept open.

"No, not exactly, sweetie. It has more than that..." Maki said, eyes looking down slightly and holding a nostalgic sentiment. _Akari_ had a deeper meaning in her life. It was the name of her most beloved friend back in the days when she was a child and lived in the orphanage. She, like her husband and her child, spread an important light at a certain point of her life. And that's why their daughter was a literal _bright_ , with an unique, special shade.

"That's why I'll show it to you when you get bigger! Trust me, it will keep up to your expectations. Keep working hard, 'kay?" Kaito quickly added, smiling proudly and rubbing her little nose. "Besides, I liked puzzles a lot at your age, too. You can ask grandma and grandpa when we visit them for New Year's!" Maki smiled, thanking him quietly as it was an important matter to her.

As dinner continued, the astronaut looked at her wife, chopsticks pointing at her. There was an absence today, and for once it wasn't him. "Did something happened with Shuichi? I thought he would come to eat with us. He's been doing great with his office and all, right? That's what he told me, at least."

"Hehehe, uncle Shuichi is having fun with uncle Kokichi!" Akari told him fast, palms clapping one time. Her dad showed a surprised expression, tilting his head.

"Akari, don't call him uncle! I told you to be careful with his seemingly funny intentions." She frowned, and her daughter returned a similar frown, confronting.

"He's not that bad, mama! He's so funny, tells me a lot of amusing things, and worries a lot about uncle Shuichi!"

"That's just because he likes those childish pranks... And wants you to follow his weird plans. What does he tell you? He lies a lot, I told you!" Maki's grudge against Kokichi wasn't completely resolved, as she was still so wary, specially with Akari involved. Their energies polarized in a complicated way, a rivalry still lingering quick and sometimes explosive. But it was toned down by time, for many factors. Primarily, as Saihara has been going around him for quite a lot of time, getting into the many schemes the trickster prepared for him. The detective ended up trusting him in a way and understanding how he worked, or that's what he thought. They enjoyed each other so much and that solidified after many engages. That and... Well, they were older now, more mature and at peace with some personal issues. And admittedly, Kokichi even side-helped Maki moving DICE around for scouting when she needed to confront the cult directly, with the help of Saihara himself and another detective that came directly from Hope's Peak, Kyoko Kirigiri, amongst other support on a secret operation that ended up successfully dispatching the entire cult. She felt like owing one to him somehow, and that came in the form of tolerating him slightly more. Enough to have him around her family and her dear ones.

"You're always so grumpy with him, mama! He's not like that..."

"Hey, hey! It's enough, don't you think? Not like I trust that guy completely too, but... If Shuichi's with him, something must've definitely changed. I bet he can't use some old lies now. And, hah, I surely know he can't lie to my little comet here! So it's fine!" Momota smirked, as having fun seeing now mother and children pouting and frowning in a similar way. It was so cute that he chuckled. "I wasn't expecting these two to settle in their fun and games..." He mentioned, kind of leaving out a long sigh. Life was advancing for everyone, and it felt so fast when he wasn't able to be at Japan with his familiar faces around.

"These won't stop anytime. It's kind of crazy. Always teasing him with many pranks... That's the way Kokichi likes, I guess." Maki pointed, as catching her husband's attention. "He had been leaving mysterious letters and clues around Shuichi's office for months. It happened between cases, when he wasn't sitting around. I even walked into some of them when I went to help him with certain archives. Annoying... And, well, it concluded with having his apartment's dorm full of colorful invitations to a Christmas party. Putting himself as someone very important in a dramatic way, of course." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure they're just having dinner together. Only the two of them. He simply couldn't say it clear, always messing with his tricks to express."

"It was sooooo fun! He filled the uncle's office with a lot of balloons once, and they popped at the same time when he entered it! It was great!" Akari praised and clapped, being very amused. Kaito couldn't help but let a loud laugh escape from his mouth.

"Hahahaha! That's understandable, if you think about it! C'mon, he disappeared and went on preparing more and more of his secret tricky ruler plans, right? If he wants to take it like a proper villain, preparations and appearances are important..." Scratching his small beard and goatee, Kaito seemed very thoughtful on these supposedly very flamboyant schemes.

Maki sighed softly, but ended up showing an accordant smile. "You keep taking all of these childish things too seriously. Any of you won't change." Then she drank from her glass, smiling calmly. "I can keep with it, as everyone remains happy. No big deals and confrontations."

"We are! And pretty sure that they're too. Shuichi's always measuring his movements, he must be decided now!" He then turned to Akari, offering a determined wink. "We'll visit him the next days. Who knows? I think my friend Santa will leave some presents for you from his wishes! And hey, seeing that you two do well... Perhaps Kokichi asked for presents for you too, star shine!"

Akari laughed happily, shaking her small hands as not being able to contain the joy. "Presents! Presents! But Santa already sent me what I wanted! I'm happy!" Both her parents couldn't help but show a tender smile about their daughter's pureness.

"You did some puckish things this year. Like your father." Maki said, holding her glass and slightly smirking, defying Momota with a quick glance. "But you were very, very nice Akari. Mama's proud. I think Santa knows about it too, perhaps he'll have more things prepared for you..."

"Ah, hey! Hey! Wait for it!" Momota exclaimed, playing the surprised part. "He had something he wanted me to delivery to you while I was hanging around with him, Akari! How could I forget?" He kept fooling around, getting up to reach his traveling bag while keeping a mischievous giggle to himself. That spunky, bothered expression of hers was a delight to see.

"That's not fair, papa! You talked more things with him and didn't told me?" Crossing her arms, that pouting was surely adorable. Although it wouldn't last for long, as Momota took off a present for her, directly from the bag, shaking it with a winning expression.

"Oh, don't you want this then? Is it for dad? Probably, I'm famous!"

"No, no, no!! It's for me! It has my name, papa! You're already famous, give it to me! Now, now! Please!" The impatient kid almost jumped over the astronaut, wanting to take the present from his  bigger hands. Momota tried to flee repeatedly, playing with her for a while to Maki's amusement, who saw two children getting along perfectly.

"C'mon Momota. Don't steal the big spot. Santa asked you to give it to her. She was nicer than you, I knew." She teased, and Maiko frowned victorious, Momota stopping and letting his child to take the present, which she hugged protectively.

"Mama's right! Papa, you should've written your own letter!" Sticking her tongue out, she made fun of her own dad, and he burst into a laugh, leaning back.

"That's the spirit! Although there's no way the Luminary of the Stars wouldn't be nice, remember that! It's just that Santa knows how much you're working up for his expectations. It's a praise, star shine!" And as he told that, Akari was already unwrapping the present.

It was a small NASA jacket, with her name written on it. It was exactly like a tiny version of the same one the astronaut was now wearing over his shoulders. She looked at it amazed.

"Woah!! Shiny!"

"Wow, wow, wow! Look at that! I was right! It's normal that he chose a hero like me to give it to you, Akari... This is a sign, he wants you to become a heroine yourself! It's extra awesome!"

As Akari admired both her parents in a dear way, looking up to them, this jacket had a very special significance for her. She hugged it tightly, like being a part of something she longed for, before putting it on. It was perfect, and even imitated one of her dad's flashy poses now.

"Yes! Extra awesome! Look mama, look! I'm a heroine now, like you and papa! And Santa! Hahahaha! I'll defeat the bad guys!" She was clearly very excited, as shaking her arms over the air. "I looove it!"

"You have this epic look on you, sweetie. I think that even more than your father's..." She said chuckling tenderly, looking at Momota with a sincere gaze, like saying thank you without a word. She appreciated this small gesture, and her husband winked back at her, nodding. "It's a good sign. It'll give you enough strength to become whatever you want. To follow your dreams, remember? That's important."

"I never forget, mama! It's very important... I won't stop following my dreams! I'll make Santa even prouder next year!"

Following their dreams, having hopes in the future, working hard every day, trying to get over personal boundaries. That's how they achieved to form this family, together. In the past, she was made up to think that dreams were soulless and void, an irritating childish lie, even. Something to forget about in favor of grief and a crude reality. But it was wrong. It was the force to mold that same reality into the shape and color she decided to be, not others. She always liked dreaming, but deprived herself from thinking on that... Until she went to Hope's Peak and everything changed. A long story, but one worth on fighting for. She hoped her Akari also had a long, dreamy story, with even a stronger hope. Momota felt the same, connected with similar sentiments.

They really were a family. Something she wished for as much as to cry for. Through all the pain, wounds and scars... Now the tears she would spill out would be of happiness.

After dinner, joy would stand still around the family. They ate some of Maki's Christmas cake, father and daughter remarking how impressive she was with cutting perfect slices with the knife. Talk about putting some dubious skills to good use. Same with Momota's childish behavior, as Akari felt like in a dream, playing and messing with him during the entire night non-stop. He was so good at acting like her, and Maki would think nicely of that. Even while maturing, growing up and taking on heavy personal decisions, the both of them remained mostly the same. Just learning to get better personally while building this together, honing their best points and trying to improve in their weak points. Akari was having a good influence, and she deserved this present. Playing with the two of her parents, both in the same wave as her and getting into the fun.

Finally, the little star lost her strength after so much excitement and activity. Without realizing it, she fell asleep over her father, holding his jacket, as mama was around her too. She felt comfy and protected, she had the fun she longed for, and as much as she liked it to continue, she also needed to recharge her energy and wait for the next day. A perfect holiday.

"Look, she can't keep going... It's bed time." Maki whispered, caressing some of the child's hair locks.

"She gave everything she had. She's strong and adorable! I didn't figure she was growing up this fast, Harumaki. It's not the same as looking at you through the screen. This..."

"Feels good, right?" She grabbed her husband's cheeks and approached, the astronaut deeply blushing. Caught off guard, Maki smirked. "You're adorable too. Thank you so much... This is what Akari wanted. But I'll admit it, it's what I wanted too."

Momota couldn't even try to grasp a response for that, as he found them sharing a deep, longed and needed kiss. Long enough for them to smile while nuzzling their lips.

"C'mon... Do you think I didn't want this? This is perfect! You're perfect, Harumaki. I missed some stars, the ones that aren't up in the sky. I love you." He admitted freely, hooked up on Maki's advancement. It sounded tender enough to make her share the same reddish cheeks as him. So warm.

"I love you too... Let's put her to rest, she deserves it."

Nodding, the couple went to Akari's room and tucked her up to rest. The both of them looked at that bright expression she was having even while sleeping, happiness still flourishing around her young, soft skin. She was so lovable, that both of them leaned, kissing their child softly.

"Rest well, star shine."

"Have a good night, sweetie."

And then they held each other, closing the door back and heading to their room, feeling an itchy, fulfilled sentiment inside their chests. It has been almost a year without this feeling around, now bursting into their hearts. Melancholy turning into accomplishment. Love keeping their heads strong, communicating in so many ways. They were here for each other.

"I understand why your supervisor didn't told me but... Are you staying for long?"

"Yes, I am. I have work to be done here at Japan for a while. He congratulated me and hey, I deserve it! The Luminary of the Stars always works very hard, you know?" he giggled, and Maki chuckled, picking one of his cheeks softly. "But I won't return to work until New year's celebration ends. I'll keep me busy with you two, I wanted that for a while. I think you too."

"I don't need to respond to that, Momota." She leaned her head against his arm, closing her eyes for a moment. "I'll return to the orphanage tomorrow. We're holding a special celebration. I worked hard on it, they deserve to feel this same hope. Now I feel like I can take on everything."

"That sounds perfect, Harumaki! I might go with you. Something is telling me that they'll be excited by the presence of a hero... Did you see our girl's face back there? What a blast!" He held his wife from the shoulder, pressing tightly as smirking.

"Again with all the blabbering and self-praises. Are you sure you landed over the ground?" She returned, mid-smiling and wanting to hug him. "That'll be great. You left a strong impression in them. They kind of miss you... But that's not a surprise." She ended up stopping and hugging him deeply for real, as Momota felt the warm pulse at his heart. The same as her.

"Harumaki..."

Standing on tiptoes, Maki pressed her lips against his again. Closing their eyes, the instant felt like an eternity, absorbed by their won cosmic space. They made out with passion, forgetting about everything, expressing what couldn't be told through a monitor screen. Something that only all their senses at the same time, and another kind of special one they formed together could tell. Without realizing it, Momota would find himself over their sheets, comfy, with her wife over him. Her expression was determined, calm and lovingly. A roguish smile could be read from her lips, even. Being pinned, the astronaut blushed again, hands over her hips now.

"Night's long, and we still didn't give our presents to each other, Momota..."

"You're... Right. You're so right, Harumaki. The moon is still out there for us. I told you back, many years ago, remember?" Getting on his confidence, he pinned for her too, foreheads rubbing now as an intense stare shared with her red.

"We have all the time in the world and across the universe for ourselves. I remember it perfectly." She said, their lips forming now an almost equal smile.

"That's it! let's enjoy the infinite, you and me."

I love you. That flew off their mouths more than a couple of times, feeling their breaths as being so near. They talked about a long night, and enjoyed it their own way, but truth was that so many nights were still ahead for them. They would keep expressing their love under the same stars like the first day they started this. Passion defined them, and that would be learn by a little star that, day by day, was exactly feeling like them.

Like a hopeful family dreaming across the vast universe.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift for Yuli, @__shslprince on twitter, as a part of the #momoharuexchange2018 event! They asked for a domestic, non-killing game au with familiar momoharu. I had so much fun writing this, at it's one of my favourite AUs. They truly deserve to be this happy!
> 
> Akari's name, appearance and some headcanons (which some I agree with and like a lot) I tried to put here also belong to them. Check their awesome art at their twitter, it's A+ work!
> 
> Akari's name is specifically written with the kanji for "bright".
> 
> Hope you enjoy the read! Happy Holidays!


End file.
